


You again?

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Français | French, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Character Death, Translation, Univers Alternatif - Âmes Soeurs, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), fin heureuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Arthur, Merlin et leur Lien à travers le Temps.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	You again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994157) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



* * *

**ENCORE TOI ?**

* * *

Depuis qu’il était né, Merlin avait la question ‘’Quoi ?’’ inscrite au-dessus de son cœur, en gras.

Il y avait tellement de façon de prononcer ‘’Quoi ?’’ que Merlin passa une grande partie de son enfance à imaginer comment son âme sœur allait le lui dire.

Son âme sœur pourrait être malentendante.

Elle pourrait être stupéfiée par combien Merlin était magnifique (ou hideux), quand il aurait grandi.

Elle pourrait être épatée par la magie de Merlin, qu’il aurait utilisé avec bravoure pour la sauver de scélérats… enfin, ce n’était probablement pas réaliste, mais ça restait un rêve agréable, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle pourrait être en colère, curieuse, ou n’importe quel sentiment entre les deux.

… pourrait, simplement, potentiellement, être le prince couronné de Camelot qui était en train de lui tordre douloureusement le bras dans le dos.

***

Uther assit Arthur quand les mots apparurent au-dessus de son cœur, et il lui dit qu’il ne devrait jamais les révéler à _personne_.

« Oui, Père. » répondit Arthur respectueusement avant de demander : « Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? »  
« Un jour, quelqu’un te dira ces mots. » expliqua Uther. « Tu ne devras rien répondre. »

Arthur découvrit seul ce que la marque signifiait, et ce qu’Uther planifiait pour lui. Il garda espoir pendant des années que le ton irrespectueux avec lequel son âme sœur prononcerait ses premiers mots signifie qu’elle était une princesse, ou au moins qu’elle soit noble… quelqu’un qui aurait le droit de lui parler ainsi, quelqu’un que son père le laisserait épouser.

Quand il fit face à un paysan aux grandes oreilles, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper : ‘ _’Quoi_ ?’’

***

Arthur n’était pas le premier dont les premiers mots adressés à Merlin étaient ‘’quoi’’, alors quand Arthur ne réagit pas Merlin se dit que c’était une coïncidence jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur lui révèle sa marque, plus tard, et fasse jurer à son nouveau valet de garder le secret.

À partir de cet instant, leur histoire se déroula de façon similairement à celle que vous connaissez déjà, parce que le fait qu’une marque, sur leur peau, leur annonce qu’ils étaient amoureux était complètement superflu.

D’autant plus quand les lettres s’effacèrent de la peau de Merlin alors qu’Arthur s’éloignait en flottant.

***

Un jour banal, des siècles plus tard, une brève douleur se manifesta sur la peau vieille et ridée de Merlin. Il n’y fit pas vraiment attention… il était _vraiment_ vieux ; il ressentait régulièrement des douleurs inexpliquées… jusqu’au soir, quand il retira sa chemise et vit ‘ _’Tu_ es un idiot’’ tracé d’une écriture qu’il avait presque cru qu’il ne reverrait jamais.

***

Il y avait toute une branche de (pseudo) science spécialisée dans l’étude des marques d’âmes sœurs ; comme s’il y avait vraiment quelque chose à apprendre du fait que les premiers mots de votre âme sœur soient ‘’salut’’ ou ‘’bonjour’’, et du moment où la marque était apparue sur votre corps. Arthur ne croyait pas à tout ça, cependant sa propre marque lui avait appris trois choses au sujet de son âme sœur :

  * Ils allaient se rencontrer tard au court de sa vie.
  * Arthur serait celui à parler le premier.
  * Son âme sœur était un abruti.



Lors de son premier jour à l’université, Arthur fut obligé de réévaluer les deux premiers points de ses suppositions quand un type qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant (bien qu’il lui semblât étrangement familier) lui cria, à travers le hall : ‘’Eh, idiot, ça fait une _éternité_ que je t’attends !’’


End file.
